


Daddy

by rebakathy



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hank Park is awesome, Tales, cause I created him, how Leanne got her nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebakathy/pseuds/rebakathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief Leanne and Jesse received their nicknames separate from one another and at different times and places.  This is how Leanne got hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a companion piece to my story Knowledge. This didn't really fit in with that story but I wanted to tell this story. It takes place a couple years in the future of Knowledge. I hope you enjoy!

Eighteen year old Hank Park strolled into Angels Memorial with a confident grin and easy swagger. He saw his mother at the nurses station and went over to her giving her a big hug.

"Hank what are you doing here?"

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket, unfolded it and handed it to his mother. She looked inside the envelope and the contents within. She let out a very uncharacteristic squeal of excitement before throwing her arms around her son. He hugged her back with an indulgent smile on his face.

"What's going on," Leanne asked coming over to the duo

Hank let go of his mother and he and Leanne did their overly complicated handshake, afterwords Risa handed the paper to Leanne who read it. She looked up at Hank in wonder.

"You got in?"

"I did."

Leanne pulled the young man into a hug to which he returned. Risa looked on with a smile on her face. 

"I can't believe you got in."

"Daddy I'm pretty sure it was your letter of recommendation that got me in."

He spoke this as he pulled away form Leanne, "Smart ass."

"Learned from the best. So I believe you have something to give me. Pay up!"

Leanne rolled her eyes and turned to Risa, "Mind if I borrow your son for a moment?"

Risa waived a hand, "By all means."

Hank threw his arm around Leanne's shoulder as they made their way down the corridor together.

"What was that about?"

Risa looked up to see the Fantastic Four, or the four residents that Leanne and Neal had taught that decided to stay at Angels Memorial.

"Hank got into John Hopkins," Risa spoke with a proud smile

"Leanne's Alma mater," Malaya remarked

"Yes."

"He called her daddy," Angus observed, "I've never heard anyone outside of Jesse or sometimes Neal call her that."

Risa laughed softly, "My son actually was the very first person to call her that."

"Really? That sounds like a story."

"Hanks father died when he was about three," Risa started, "We would visit his father sometimes and Hank would often see James barking orders at people and them rushing to obey. One day he was at the hospital with me and he saw Leanne making a group of residence quiver in fear. When they rushed off to do what she asked of them he broke away from me and toddled over to her."

"Telling Leanne's story."

They all looked up to see Jesse coming over to them.

"That I am."

"It's a good story."

"I'm at where Hank saw Leanne order off the residents when he was four."

Jesse grinned, "This small blond child toddles over to Leanne and pulls at her pant leg to get her attention. He'd known her since he was born as she delivered him."

"She did," Christa asked in wonder

"Another story," Risa starts, "He beckons to her and Leanne squats down to his level. I'll never forget what he said. Hank asked Leanne if she would be his daddy until Santa gave him a new one. He didn't really know gender stereotypes at that age. He just saw someone that reminded him of his daddy."

"What did Leanne say," Mario asked

A wide smile appeared on Risa's face, "She told him that she would love to be his daddy. They created a secret handshake then that got more elaborate as he got older. He's been wanting to be a doctor to follow in her footsteps for a long time."

"You never got jealous of that? That your son wanted to be a doctor like Leanne and not a nurse or join the army?"

"Nah, the two have a special bond that I would never take away from. She told him that if he got into medical school he would get her first stethoscope."

"That is quite the prize considering Henry had given it to her when she got into medical school," Jesse explains

"Wow," Angus remarked, "How'd you get your nickname?"

He asked this of Jesse.

"Yeah," Mario started, "I figured your names would coincide somehow."

"They did not," Jesse spoke, "And my story is best served for a later date. I believe you doctor's have jobs to do."

They nodded and set off to do that work.

"If only they knew you got your nickname from..."

Jesse put his hand over Risa's mouth, "Don't say it out loud. It'll ruin my mystique."

"Whatever you say mama."


End file.
